


Cold Nose, Warm Hands

by Shun_kun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Myunghyun, Winter, woosoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun_kun/pseuds/Shun_kun
Summary: Myungsoo has a perfect (but cheesy) boyfriend.Slice of life where Myungsoo waits in the cold and Woohyun is the cutest person ever.





	Cold Nose, Warm Hands

Cold nose, warm hands

 

It's December 24th. It's 9:27 PM and Myungsoo pissed. 

In fact, he doesn't know if he's pissed because his bones are starting to feel like ice cubes or because Woohyun is late. Like, almost an hour late. And it's cold and Myungsoo is hungry and if his lame-ass boyfriend doesn't show his face in the next 3 minutes, he's out of here. This whole scenario has a little too many similarities with EXO's Miracles in December video and he thinks it's stupid. He scoffs. 

Woohyun is a lucky guy, Myungsoo thinks while he walks around the park in an attempt to reheat his toes a little. He does cook him some yummy food when he comes back home late at night after a long and tiring shift. He also washes his back when they're bathing together. And he does massage his back when they're lazily watching TV on Sunday, when it's rainy outside. And there he is, waiting like an idiot, all alone in the crowd on Christmas eve.

It's not like Myungsoo have not tried to message Woohyun many times in the latest hour. At first to tell him that he was going to drink the coffee he got for him if he wasn't there in the next few minutes. Then to tell him that said coffee was cold, but still, he drank it all. 

Then, for a while, Myungsoo was worried. What if something happened on the way to their meeting spot? Should he start calling the nearby hospitals, just in case? No, don't be so pessimist, Myungsoo, it's Christmas. And public transportations are full. Knowing Woohyun, he probably just gave his place to an older lady once, then twice, and then ended up doing it so many times that he couldn't even get on the train. Yes, that's a good explanation, Myungsoo decides, because it's so Woohyun-like it hurts.

It's been an hour and Myungsoo's cellphone still doesn't show the "read" notification in their text conversation. 

9:32. Myungsoo sighs. He can't stand the cold anymore. He sends one last text to Woohyun, telling him that he'll wait for him in his apartment. If he finally reads his texts. 

Just as he's turning the corner to reach the main street, he hears his name, yelled from behind, from the other side of the park. Myungsoo stops, then turns around. The voice is out of breath, and so is Woohyun, jogging his way.

He looks like he's run a Marathon the whole day. His cheeks are red from the cold, but his forehead is sweating. 

For a quick second, Myugsoo is tempted to take his uncooperative attitude and make him regret his lateness. But he takes a good look at Woohyun and he can clearly see his apologetic face and, no, he can't stay mad at him for more than 5 minutes.

"Where were you!? I was worried! And I'm freezing!" Myungsoo asks. He sounds a bit harsher than he wanted to.

"Sorry, Myungsoo, Precious. There was somewhere I had to go before I came here. And it took longer than expected..." Woohyun apologises, whipping the sweat from his forehead. 

He is indeed holding a (now) wrinkled chic paper bag. 

"Come," Woohyun says, grabbing Myungsoo's hand and leading them to a (miraculously) unoccupied bench. Myungsoo can feel the heat from Woohyun's fingers propagate through his own fingers, and, oh, he now realises he can't feel his fingers anymore. It's a soothing, welcomed touch. 

They sit and Woohyun takes hold of both Myungsoo's hands. "You lost your gloves again, right?" he teases kindly, because it happens so frequently that Myungsoo is starting to wonder why he even bothers buying gloves every winter. 

"Where were you? " Myungsoo asks as an answer, because he knows that Woohyun knows that he indeed lost his gloves. 

"I got you something," Woohyun announces, clearly proud of himself. 

"But we said we..." 

"I know that we agreed not to buy each other any Christmas presents this year." Woohyun cuts before Myungsoo has time to get all riled up (because we all know he does tend to do that.) "But I can't let my boyfriend freeze to death when I can't be around to warm him up, so..." He explains as he brings out his (once fancy-looking) wrinkled paper bag, handing it out to Myungsoo. "I ordered this for you."

Warily, Myungsoo opens the bag. Inside, it's blue and fluffy. He takes the fabric out and it sprawls gracefully on his knees. Woohyun chuckles. "It's alpaca. The warmest wool that exists!" he points out proudly. 

"You got me a bunch of wool?" Myungsoo deadpans.

"It's a scarf, dummy!" Whoohyun exclaims, laughing. He takes the 'bunch of wool' from Myungsoo and wraps it around both their necks. Then, he presses his forehead against Myungsoo's and whispers: "I hope it'll keep you warm."

"You're so cheesy," Myungsoo retorts. He was always a little shy about affectionate gestures like this. 

"Of course I am," Woohyun agrees. "That's why you love me, and me only!" He laughs and wants to tickle his love, but the scarf around their necks slips, tangles around everything when Myungsoo tries to escape. Laughing, Myungsoo puts his hands up, surrendering. "Alright, alright. You win. Can we go home now?"

"Don't you want to wear and show your brand new fluffy scarf all around town?" Woohyun fake-complains. "I am starting to believe you don't like my present!" He teases, pressing back his forehead against Myungsoo's.

"I do," Myungsoo whispers. "I love it. It's beautiful. It's just... I need a HOT shower in order to melt the ice cubes in my bones." Myungsoo feels so happy, right about now. His boyfriend is so perfect.

"Then, let's go," Woohyun says. He stands up, and before Myungsoo has time to imitate him, he softly grabs Myungsoo's cheeks, pressing a soft but emotional kiss to his forehead. Myungsoo smiles. "I love you," he says, and the smile that spreads on Woohyun's face is enough to warm him up, or at least, enough to warm his heart.


End file.
